


Relaxing

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shiro - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, no excuse for this its just smutty smut, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro has an idea of how to help Allura relax after a long mission





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the party, but this is my first fic for the vld fandom!! Aaaaaand of course its smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> There's literally no excuse for this except shallura is great and everyone could use more shallura smut soo  
> Feel free to leave feedback!

"That was a rough mission." Allura sighed as she emerged from the bathroom and rubbed at the crick in her neck. The day itself hadn't gone well but still she smiled as she walked into her bedroom. It was nice to come back to the sight of Shiro stretched out on her bed, now wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants instead of his paladin armor and laying with his eyes closed and hands folded under his head. He opened one eye as she climbed onto the bed beside him. "I’m going to be sore tomorrow, I can tell," she said, closing her eyes as she rolled her head from side to side.

“Hm,” Shiro scooted up behind her, rubbing her arms, “You need to relax.” Allura swore she heard the smirk in his voice. “I think I can help, if you’ll let me-”

Allura laughed, but felt a twinge in her stomach, a smile curling her lips as she hummed in agreement. She could feel the warmth radiating off Shiro’s body as she leaned back into his touch, his hands moving up her arms to rub her neck. She closed her eyes as he murmured soothingly in a low timbre.

She moaned quietly at the pressure of his hands against her shoulders, kneading against her tense muscles. She sighed his name as his hands drifted lower and rubbed down her back. 

“Does that feel good?” Shiro asked breathily against her ear.

“Mhm,” she murmured.

“How about this?” Shiro’s hands slid slowly around her waist, sliding up her rib cage until he caught the swell of her breasts in his hands. He pressed kisses against the nape of her neck as he palmed her voluptuous curves through the thin silk of her slip. 

Another moan escaped Allura as his calloused fingers rubbed against her hardening nipples. “Shiro,” she breathed. She tilted her head back to catch his lips, reaching to bury her hand in his hair. His grip loosened as her tongue slipped between his lips, and she turned to kiss him properly, sighing into his mouth as she stradled his lap.

“Your turn,” she said and pushed gently against his chest, “Lay back.” Her hands slid down along the sides of his face, briefly kneading his shoulders before she dragged her palms along the firm plane of his chest. She kept going until her fingers caught the waist of his sweatpants. She pulled them down just enough to reveal the v of his hips before she reversed course and slid her hands under his t-shirt. She smiled at the bulge that rubbed increasingly against her thigh as her hands ran slowly up his abs and found his nipples. 

Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut with a plaintive moan. “Allura, please-”

Allura complied, pulling his shirt off and kissing him on the mouth before trailing her lips down his neck, stopping briefly to swipe his nipple with her tongue before continuing down to the waist of his pants. She palmed his erection through the fabric, sliding down off his lap to give him a mischievous look. “Seems I’m not the one who needs relaxing-” 

She caught her lip between her teeth as she pulled slowly at the waistband of his sweats. The fabric caught on his erection and pulled his cock down until it sprang free and hit against his stomach. Shiro’s breath caught at the feeling, and Allura quickly relieved him of the excess clothing. She slid her palms up his legs, hesitating just for a moment to savor his pleading expression before she wrapped her hand around the head of his penis, already sticky with precum. Shiro shivered as her tongue circled his head and his hands grasped at the sheets at the sight of her full, pouting lips wrapping around his cock. 

His breathing grew more and more labored as she took more of him in her mouth, sliding her hand along the underside of his shaft. Her name punctuated his breaths as she began bobbing her head up and down then slowly dragged her lips off of him with an obscene pop. She pumped him with her hand, her mischievous smile growing as his moans got louder. Soon he couldn’t take the friction of her hand against his cock and came, calling her name and throwing his head back against the mattress. His dick twitched when he opened his eyes and saw her lips wrapped around her fingers, tasting him again. Her slip, already just thin enough to see her dusky nipples through, was spotted with his cum, as was her chest. 

Shiro sat up and pulled her close by the waist. One hand went again to her breast, weighty in his hand, while he licked his own cum from her cleavage. He felt a pleased moan buzz in Allura’s chest before she lifted his chin to kiss him, sloppy and wet. She started grinding against his leg as he nipped her lower lip, whining his name between kisses. 

Just as he had earlier, she breathed, “Shiro, please-”

“Happy to return the favor,” he whispered in her ear before pulling her flimsy nightgown up over her head. He met her eyes for a moment, crystal blue and glinting with need, before he brushed her silver hair over her shoulder and took one of her breasts in his mouth. As his tongue swirled around one hard nipple his flesh hand worked the other, little moans escaping her with ever swipe of his thumb. 

His other hand worked its way down her waist, gently nudging open her legs until she fell back onto the bed. His metal hand grazed over her cunt, already wet with anticipation, before moving to swirl circles against her clit.

“Ah, Shiro!” she gasped, “Cold-”

“Good or bad?”

“Good-” she moaned, her breath hitching with every movement of his fingers- “Very good.”

He slipped one finger, than another, into her and began slowly rocking his hand in and out. Allura squirmed as he fingered her, at first savoring the maddeningly slow pace, but soon she was rocking her hips against his touch, her hands dragging down his back as she moaned, “Shiro, I want you.”

“ _Allura_ ,” he sighed, surging to meet her lips. She pushed him back until they were both sitting and climbed into his lap. He positioned his cock at her opening and she sank slowly onto it until it was fully surrounded by her quivering sex. They sat still for a second, pressed their foreheads together and breathed before she started to move. Shiro grabbed her waist tightly as she threw her arms around his neck. Their lips almost met but both gasped with pleasure as she rocked up and down. Shiro couldn’t help his hips jerking up as she fucked him, soon finding a steady rhythm together.

Her heavy breasts pressed against his chest as she buried her head in his shoulder, moaning every time her hips met his. He found her lips again as he pushed forward to lay her back against the bed. He began slowly building the pace of his thrusts, each time pulling out all but the tip, watching as Allura’s expression changed, before thrusting his cock back into her and reveling in her moans. Soon she was murmuring through heavy breaths, “Please, Shiro- more, faster-” He slid his hand down her stomach until he found her clit, throbbing as his thumb circled it. Allura threw her head back with a cry of pleasure, but still she moaned, “Your cock is so good- I need more-”

Shiro kissed her deeply, still thrusting as he nipped her bottom lip and murmured, “Will you turn over for me?”

She kissed him hard in response before unhooking her legs from around his waist, letting him pull out long enough for her to flip over onto her stomach. Shiro gave her ass a squeeze as he pressed kisses down her back. It was his turn for a mischievous smile as he dragged the tip of his cock teasingly over her entrance, pulling a plaintive moan from Allura. It turned into a sharp cry of pleasure when he sheathed his cock in her, immediately thrusting faster and harder. Her pleas for  _more, more_ got lost in their entwining moans. The obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled her bedroom as Shiro fucked her. 

His release began to build as he felt her clench around him. He found her clit once more and pulled another moan from her as he rubbed it. His thrusts grew increasingly erratic as her breaths and moans got higher. “ _Allura_ ,” he grunted, throwing his head back as he came. He kept pumping his cock into her, circling her clit faster until he felt her entire body shudder with ecstatic pleasure. 

“Shiro,” she breathed as she came down from her orgasm. She clung to him as he gave her a few slow thrusts before pulling out and collapsing beside her. Both lay basking in the afterglow and tried to catch their breath. Allura turned to lay on her side, search his face with a smile as she slowly caressed his cheek.

“Relaxed now?” Shiro asked, shifting closer and smiling.

“Mhm,” Allura hummed. She gave him a cheeky smile and then drew him close to kiss him softly. 


End file.
